Come in with the Rain
by Some Hearts
Summary: Jack tries to respect Angela's decision about needing her space. Set post 2x17, The Priest in the Churchyard.


"Damn" Jack Hodgins cursed fumbling with his keys. Lighting streaked across the darken sky followed by thunder crashing in the distance. The air around him was thick with crisp smell of fresh rain. Just as it began to pour he managed to get the key into the lock and into the house. He was greeted with an eerie silence instead of Angela chattering away about anything she could think of.

Sighing heavily he tossed his keys onto the table next to him. The floorboards creaked under his weight as walked cautiously through the silent house. Each room was dark expect for the occasional flash of lighting. He finally made his way up to the bedroom trying his best to ignore her things that were scattered all over. Not bothering with the lights he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He tugged the heavy comforter up to his chest, staring intently up at the ceiling. Placing his palms behind his head he listened to the rain pounding against the windows.

This would be the first night in two months that he spent without Angela. He knew that she was trying to prove a point about needing her space. Suddenly he wished he would have never asked her to move in. If he hadn't she'd be here with him and everything would be the same. He knew that this was a big step for the both of them and there was a good chance that she'd say no. But he couldn't help but hope that she would agree and they'd take the next step in their relationship. And it wasn't because he didn't love being with her he just wants more.

Ever since the first day they met there was an instant attraction. With each day that passed those feelings intensified. He never planned to fall in love with her it just happened. Then after nearly dying in the car it made him realize that life was too short to be wasting his time with date after date. And he was blessed with a second chance, to start over. But this is Angela whose longest relationship lasted three weeks for a couple years. She's a free spirit, someone who doesn't want to be tied down with old fashion traditions. He needs to be careful with any changes of their relationship. The most important thing right now is that she's in his life and he wants it to stay that way.

He bolted straight up when a loud crash of thunder echoed through his room. The wind was hollowing loudly outside causing the branches to nosily slam against the windows. He knew that there was no way he was going to get to sleep with the raging storm outside. He kicked off the blankets and slipped out his bed. He wandered his way though the house before making his way into his living room. Curling up in his favorite chair he began to flip through the stations of the TV across from him. After several minutes of debating he left it on a cheesy horror flick.

Just as red gooey blood was pouring down the screaming cheerleader's face there was loud banging from the front door. Figuring it was Zach who forgotten his key for the third time this week he got up and walked towards the door. "You'd think that someone with an IQ over 163 he would remember something simple like his key." He muttered as the banging resumed. "Okay…I hear you…give me two seconds." He shouted swinging the door wide open. His eyes went wide when realized it was Angela standing on the other side of the door. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he suppressed a laugh. "You couldn't resist could you baby."

Angela stood in front of him, her eyes locked with his, water dripping steadily down her face. She was completely soaked head to toe her clothes clinging to her every curve. Her dark curls were plastered to her glistening face. Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance causing them both to jump. She pursed her lips in irritation lowering her eyes to stare at the ground. After a few minutes of awkward silence he pulled her into the house.

"What are you doing here?" He asked closing the door behind him as he set her things aside. She turned to face him, her cheeks flushing red.

"The power went out in my building and I didn't want to be alone…" she explained watching the smirk cross his face. She flushed a deeper red letting out a deep sigh. "Okay I really missed you. That was the main reason I came here, the power failure was just my excuse." She said her eyes meeting his, the soft scent of the rain filling the air. In that moment he knew that despite what she said she would his forever. He wrapped his arms around her waist his lips covering hers. Her arms automatically snaked around his neck as she kissed him fiercely pressing her drenched body against his.

"I missed you too." He murmured against her lips before pulling away.

"I was actually hoping that your offer for me to move in was still good, I changed my mind."

"Of course" he said pulling her into another kiss this one more demanding. "Come on lets get you out of these wet clothes." He murmured grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his room.


End file.
